


Stolen Flannel

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, NSFW, Sam is grossed out, Smut, overuse of the trope “stolen flannel”, smut only in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have feelings for each other but they’re scared to admit it. One day the reader thinks she’s alone and has a flannel on that is not buttoned at all and Dean walks in on her. He loses it and at the end Sam yells at them for making him feel gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was your lazy day. No hunt, no research, nothing. Just some time for you to relax. You've been looking for this day for quite some time now. But now that Sam and Dean were gone you could do everything you tried to avoid when you were in the brothers' company.

 

You relished the time you had only for yourself. No obligations.  You took a bath and got into your deep relaxation mood. And because of that and because you were a chronically lazy person whenever you could get away with it. You did forego actual clothing and just threw on a flannel that you had stolen from Dean ages ago. 

[[MORE]]

Contemplating what you should eat for lunch you were standing in front of the refrigerator, inspecting the meagre selection of food. You should go on a grocery run before the boys came back. 

 

"Y/N?" Deans voice had you spinning around, momentarily unaware of your current status of undress. They were back early. "What?" You tried not to sound too snippy, but reading deans expression, you knew that you failed as his eyes went wide and it looked like they were close to falling out of his skull.

 

It was only then that you realized you were wearing next to nothing. You were beet red instantly, embarrassment flowing through you. Dean wasn't supposed to see you in such a vulnerable state. Your hands flew to your flannel and drew it together to shield yourself from his view. Your self-consciousness had your brain frozen in an endless circle that spiralled downwards constantly.   
 

"Dean, Y/N?" Sam's voice echoed through the bunker.  Dean was still pointedly _not_ looking at you. "I'll better get dressed." With that you turned tail and fled to your room. 

 

You slammed the door closed behind you, sinking to the floor with the door on your back, dropping your head into your hands.  You were already pining hard enough over Dean emotionally, you couldn't let your obvious physical attraction destroy your friendship.

 

Not ten minutes later there was a light knock on your door. "Y/N, are you decent? May I come in?" Dean asked carefully. 

You opened the door and signalled him to come in.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologise for staring at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that. It was incredibly rude of me." He took a step into your room. 

"It's okay, Dean. Don't worry about it." You avoided his gaze. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"No, Y/N. That was different."

"What? How? You've stitched me up countless of times. And I'm sure you've seen a naked female thousands of times." You said snippily.

"It was different, because it was you, Y/N."

"I don't understand."

Dean rubbed his neck self-consciously. "You don't make it easy for a guy to tell you that he likes you, do you." 

Your eyes widened at Dean's confession. "You, what?!" 

"I love how compassionate you are, how you can make me smile every time you want. Just being around you makes me happy, Y/N."

  


You could see how Dean's resolve started to crumble. "You've been driving me crazy, you know that?" Dean breathed out, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth and biting down on it. The motion left your eyes glued to his lips, wanting more. 

You looked up to his eyes when you found him staring at your lips, too. When his eyes flicked up, you were overwhelmed by his green ones staring at you.

You couldn't say who moved first, but then, finally, his lips were flush on yours and Dean was kissing you like his life depended on it. 

One hand wrapped around your waist, the other in your hair at the back of your head. Your mind blanked out in a constant state of marvel.   
Dean pulled back abruptly. "I'm sorry, I didn't –"

But even before he could start what he was saying you surged forward and kissed him. With a sigh Dean responded and enveloped you in a tight hug. 

"I never thought there was even the slight possibility that you could feel the same. Guess I was wrong." You beamed at Dean. 

* * *

  


Internally you cursed yourself, because how can you be so stupid to forget to bring fresh clothes to the bathroom you could put on after your shower. Even sadder, this was already the third time in two weeks. Now you had to make your way back to your through the freezing cold hallways. You gripped your towel tighter and tried to make your way back to your room as fast as possible. When you got closer you saw Dean standing in your door frame, effectively blocking your way to your room, while you, hair still wet from the shower, were only in a towel. 

"You want me, Dean?" You asked and your voice dropped lightly at the end. You hadn't planned on seducing Dean tonight, but you couldn't have imagined anything better than Dean's reaction to seeing you like this. 

 

He really had impeccable timing when it came to catching you in those moments where you wore very little clothing close to nothing at all. 

"How could I ever not want to worship someone as beautiful as you?" Dean smirked. He pulled you in his arms, head dropping in the crook of your neck where he pressed feather light kisses to the skin of your neck. "My beautiful, beautiful girlfriend?"

A ragged breath escaped your throat when your chest constricted at Dean's words. They were so new and exciting and had you bubbling with happiness. Dean could be such a sap sometimes. 

Dean released you from his grip reluctantly and shrugged off his flannel, so he was left with just a dark grey t-shirt and draped the flannel over your shoulders. You slipped into the sleeves and wrapped your arms around Dean's neck. 

You pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, not really touching his lips. Dean turned his head ever so slightly and slotted his lips to yours. His arms came around your body, pulling you into him.   
"Keep telling me that and you'll see where that's going to get you." You teased.   
Dean's eyes twinkled. "Laid, hopefully." You groaned and rolled your eyes playfully. 

"Damn it, Dean." You smacked your fist into his chest lightly. 

You used the little room you had to crowd Dean against the next wall of the hallway. You pressed your breasts to his chest and let out another breathy sigh.   
"I guess I'm on board with that."

 

You were both wrapped up in a very enthusiastic kiss when Sam's voice drove you both apart. "You both know that I live here, too?" Dean and you had at least the 

"That's gross. If you want to get it on, please do so in your own quarters and not common ground." 

"Sure, Sammy." Dean said flippantly. 

"I'm not asking. Get a room." Sam turned on the spot and went back to his room where he shut his door a little more forceful than necessary to make his point. 

Dean and you both resolved in a laughing fit.

"He's such a drama queen sometimes." You grinned cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, nothing else, that's it.

"Shall we get ourselves a room and finish what we started?"

"We shall. But I certainly hope that we don't get to finish this thing between us anytime soon."

Dean groaned at your smart-ass comment. "You know that that's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

 

"I don't care what I just said." Dean waved you off, pulled you towards his room. The door slammed shut and Dean immediately began peppering small kisses on your neck. Your breath went ragged when he found the exceptionally sensitive spot behind your ear. You dropped your hands to his waist, tracing his muscles through his thin t-shirt. When you skimmed your fingers over his nipple Dean gasped. And you couldn't contain a sly smile. It was so incredibly satisfying that Dean reacted that way because of _you_. 

 

"Dean." Impatiently you pulled at Dean's shirt until he let you go reluctantly and let you pull his shirt over his head. In the same movement he pushed his flannel from your shoulders. 

 

Dean shirtless was a sight to behold. You let your hands roam over his chest, taking in miles over miles of smooth skin, soft hairs and under that all strong muscles that twitched each time you found a sensitive spot of his body. Focused on Dean and his body, you moaned when Dean ran his hands down your sides, cupping the curve of your butt in his hand, hoisting you up on his arms. Instinctively you wrapped your bare legs around his waist.

 

He crossed the room between the door and his bed in two big steps. With you in his arms he kneed on the end of the bed and lowered you to his sheets before plopping down next to you.

 

"So, Y/N. How do we want to do this?" Dean's hand slipped down your arm and he tangled his fingers with yours. 

"I hope by _this_ you mean sex and not our relationship, because I'm way too horny to talk about that now." Your comment made Dean chuckle. 

"I'm glad, because I'd happily have the relationship talk at a later point. Now, I'd like to make love to you, you on board with that?"

 

"Absolutely. There's only one more thing..." You trailed off, grinning cheekily. Luckily Dean picked up on your playful mood and asked, "and what shall that be?"

"I'd like to see you lose those pants."

"You want to see me naked that badly?"

"Hell yeah." You chuckled. "Right about now I'd do almost anything to see you naked." You palmed the bulge in Dean's jeans teasingly, enunciating your words. 

Dean groaned and gave you a jerky nod. He scrambled to his feet and unbuttoned his jeans lightning fast. 

"Why don't you try the upper drawer of my nightstand?" You frowned at Dean's weird request, but complied nonetheless. When you saw the contents a light dawned on you. In there was a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. 

The bed dipped under Dean's weight when he sat down next to you. You decided to forego the lube, you wouldn't need it anyway, so you just took the condoms out of the drawer before turning back to Dean. 

You placed your hand on Dean's jaw, feeling the muscles move when he surged forward to kiss you breathless. Your other hand curled at the back of his head, stroking Dean's short hair.   
Dean's hands were roaming your body. 

"How do you want me, darling."

You had to think for a moment, but then decided: "Just stay where you are, that's perfect." You climbed onto Dean's lap, bracing one of your hands on his shoulder. 

Dean groaned while you gently stroked his length, dipping your head down to lick up a bead of his precome. 

"Condom." You ordered and Dean handed you a single packet. You ripped it open and continued stroking him slowly up and down before rolling the condom down. 

Dean pulled you up to him and kissed you feverishly. He helped steady yourself as you slowly sank down onto his cock. 

You were stretched pleasantly wide, enveloping Dean's heat. You groaned and sunk down until you were seated on Dean's lap again. 

After a short while you began moving slowly, Dean's hands on your hips guiding you through to the movements. 

Dean kept one hand securely on your hips while the other wandered all over your body, caressing every inch of your skin, exploring your sensitive spots, skimming over your breasts, your nipples, making you sigh with pleasure. 

 

Angling your hips that Dean was able to keep an almost constant pressure on your clit. The tension in your body was increasing every time you sank down on Dean's cock. He was panting heavily, matching your own breaths. You slid your hands up and down his arms, tangling your hands in the slightly longer hair on the top of his head, pulling Dean's face gently up to yours, sealing your lips in a tantalizing kiss. Slow in contrast to the frenzied snap of your hips against Dean's. 

The pleasure was rushing through your whole body, making you shake and tremble when your orgasm seared through you. 

Dean moaned delightfully when your pussy pulsed around him. The shock of his orgasm ripped through Dean after another two thrusts. You sacked against Dean, exhausted after the heights of pleasure. He pulled you into his arms, pressing small kisses to your forehead. 

 

Dean scooted down the bed so he was laying down instead of sitting propped up against the headboard. 

"'m sleepy, Dean." You yawned while looking up at Dean's face from where you were laying on his chest. 

"Go to sleep, Y/N. I'm here, I always will." Dean promised you while he stroked your hair slowly until you were lulled to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos and a comment, if you like this, please. Or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://stardustandangels.tumblr.com)!


End file.
